


Sweet Mistake

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Humor, M/M, Sterek Insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All holidays were terrible, painful and empty. There was no more laughter or the warmth that usually came with a family gathering. For Derek, those were the worst days. Easter is a synonym for new life, but how could he begin a new life with what was left of the Hales family? </p>
<p>The answer came in an unusual text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I want to say "thank you" to YouJustGotPitchSlapped, for helping me with this fanfic. Thanks for being my beta reader.
> 
> So, enjoy.

It was night, and as usual, the weather was harsh and wet, which was normal in California as the seasons changed. The weather matched the mood of Derek Hale, depressed and gloomy. 

The last few days he had avoided all calls from his older sister, Laura, who insisted on gathering what remained of the family on Sunday to celebrate Easter. The Hales weren’t particularly religious, but they celebrated traditions such as Easter. They celebrated new life.

But, with most of his family gone, there was not much to celebrate. The arson attack that killed the family a decade ago? That was nothing to celebrate. He still hadn’t gotten over the pain of losing them, and sitting at a table with his sister talking about moving on wasn’t what he had in mind. Derek hated Easter. No, he _despised_ Easter.

He was arrested to his pain. Handcuffed to the hurt, the key thrown away. Derek dragged the past behind him as if carrying an anchor that prevented him from moving on and actually enjoying Easter. Moving on from being romantically involved with a woman, who had just so happened to murder her family. He felt guilty. He felt that it was _his_ fault his family had been burned to the ground along with his home.

So, there he was, on Saturday night avoiding his sister at all costs and trudging down the street that was still slippery from recent weather. Derek felt the cold air hit his unshaven face. The rest of his body was carefully protected under layers of clothing. It was early spring, but the relapse of the cold weather postponed the bloom of flowers, and the growth of new leaves on the bare trees. 

He shook the silly thoughts away.

He just wanted to remain alone. Alone with his pain.

That was when his phone created a familiar buzzing sound, causing Derek to sigh. It could only be Laura or Cora, trying to persuade him for the 100th time to attend Sunday’s dinner.  
He pulled the phone out of his pocket and hesitated. The number was unknown. Cautiously he clicked the message open with an eyebrow raised. 

_“Dude, where r u? I’m freezing here! :(“_ The text said. 

The text made no sense. It was obviously a wrong number, so he just shrugged and continued on his stroll through the streets. Derek pocketed his phone and walked over the bridge, glancing briefly over the side to look at the muddy water. It was similar to his life. Stained with past experiences and memories, carrying useless information with him that no one wants. Nobody would want to drink muddy water, just as much as they wouldn’t want to befriend someone with tons of baggage.

The depressing thoughts stopped when her heard another buzz come from his pocket, along with a faint vibration. Another text perhaps? He pulled out his phone and pressed a thumb against the screen.

_“I’ve been here for like 40 mins dude! I have my dad’s phone so when I thought about calling him I realized he doesn’t have his fone, but I just remembered ur phone number. But I’m stuck here and it’s ur fault cos you leave everything 2 the last min!” ‘-_-”_

It still didn’t make sense, however Derek felt sorry for the poor guy who sent him a text. Feeling sympathetic, he thought of an answer, but before he could reply another message bleeped through.

_“PS: If u aren’t here in 15 mins I’ll break ur eggs! >:(“ _

As he skimmed the text, his lips curved into an amused smirk. It wasn’t much of a threat. He really needed to sort this out before he broke the special ‘eggs’.

_“Sorry, you must be talking to the wrong guy.”_ Derek clicked send, and waited patiently for a reply. One came back almost immediately.

_“Really man. ‘-_-”_

Derek raised his eyebrows, puzzled by the answer. Another text followed. Clearly this guy was very impulsive.

_“Why are you writing properly? Your writing like an old man but, I know it’s u. Only u would invent something so ridiculous as an excuse. I will kick your ass when you get here for being late!”_

Derek gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. Since when was writing correctly considered for old people? The phone buzzed again.

_“If you haven’t noticed, I’m furious!”_

Sighing, he thought about calling the number. Perhaps then the person would realize his mistake. A quick glance to his phone made him change his mind. It was almost ten o'clock. With this kind of conversation, then it was obvious they were a kid, and they were alone waiting for a ride that wouldn’t come ... Besides, he was curious to see what kind of person they were, with a personality this unique.

_“Where are you?”_ Derek pressed ‘send’.

_“Where do you think I am? Where u ask me to go, idiot. (‘-_-) The stores closed so I’m in from of the library now.”_

Derek rolled his eyes. He muttered “Drama Queen,” to himself and began walking towards the library, which was luckily not too far away. By then, his curiosity had been piqued, and the depressive thoughts had been forgotten. Acting completely different than usual, he decided he would go there.

_“Okay.” he sent._

Derek walked the opposite direction of which he came from and went along the deserted street. He pulled it out, unusually excited to receive another text. 

_“Okay? OKAY?! You better b preparing something better 2 apologize. If you’ve not left the house yet, can I have my coat? It’s freezing! You better come here, it looks like Silent Hill...”_

Derek had reread it twice (the second time slowly) in order to understand. This time, Hale didn’t answer this time. He knew Silent hill was a horror movie, so did that mean he was scared? Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a coat, so until Derek got there they would be freezing and scared.

He trekked through the silent and deserted streets until he approached a corner, which he turned at the end of since he knew he would encounter a library. A quick glimpse of what could happen flashed his mind, prompting Derek to stop what he was doing.

He shrugged, too overcome by curiosity to care.

He spotted an old and municipal library. A building from the last century that dominated the entire street, making all other buildings seem small and insignificant. But the architectural beauty was not what caught his attention. It was the lone figure, with his shoulders hunched standing under roof of the library access. He strolled there, feigning indifference.

Calmly, he examined the person. He was right: he was a kid, probably not more than sixteen. He was almost as tall as Derek, but slimmer and less built. It was clear he had no muscles. That boy could’ve been called a nerd than anything else. Especially with the Green Lantern long-sleeved shirt, blue wool beanie and dark rimmed glasses. As Derek edged closer, he noticed he had a bright red nose from the cold, and deep brown eyes that were searching for his friend. 

The boy looked Derek up and down suspiciously before he nodded his head in greeting, then stepped to the side quickly, not so discreetly. In his left hand was a basket, filled with Easter eggs. Derek suppressed an “Ohh,”. Now he understood why he had threatened to break his eggs. 

The situation made Hale feel a little ridiculous. What was he doing there anyway? How would he explain the misunderstanding?

Prior to Derek being able to do anything, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the boy take out his phone. It was quite an old model, something rarely seen with kids his age. He flashed back, and remembered it was his dad’s. Derek watched as he typed out a new message. Hale felt his phone vibrate as soon as the boy clicked send, but Derek waited a few seconds so he wouldn’t suspect anything, before whipping out his phone.

_“Dude, where r u? There’s a scary man next to me D:”_

Derek raised his eyebrows. Scary? What does he mean by scary? He typed a quick reply asking who it was, but pretended to hold his phone even after he sent the message. He felt extremely childish and silly. And excited, inexplicably, from the unusual adventure. Derek heard a quiet sound, which sounded similar to a video game, something he could not identify, alerting the boy of the text. He began typing frantically, not knowing he was being discreetly observed.

_“The bearded guy with the leather jacket. Y’know those big men who practice wrestling? OMG he must be a psychopath. Dude, I’ll be murdered on the eve of Easter without eating Easter and it’ll be all ur fault!”_

Derek almost swore. Firstly because of the unnecessary drama, and being called a bearded man. He didn’t have that much facial hair, he only went two days without shaving.

Without having time to answer, his phone vibrated in his hands again.

_“But just between us, that guy as a body ... u kno ... it’s rlly my type >:) “ _

Hale nearly choked. He managed to keep his expression under control, with some effort. Solved by adding more fuel to the fire, being flattered by the compliments he had received. He continued to hold his phone, and sent another text to the boy. 

_“Talk to him?! R u crazy?! A hot guy, not to mention possible psychopath like that would never speak to me! D: And y’know, I’m not rlly sure if I’m ready 4 another, I still haven’t recovered.”_

Derek wondered why a sixteen year old kid would need to recover. A death in a video game? A bad score on a test? The boy should not have a real sense of what it is like to live and suffer. 

How could their generation be so dramatic? Cora was not a drama queen. However, the strong willed girl hate exaggerations. She believed that it was better to be practical and straight forward in all actions and opinions. 

The thought made Derek’s heart beat speed up as a sudden wave of nostalgia for his sisters washed over him. Ten years ago, he had witnessed something terrible, when he was only 16 years old.

He then realized what he was doing.

He was judging to boy. Who was he to judge him? How could he know if he had not been through the same tragedy as himself? He couldn’t ask why he was standing there holding easter eggs as he waited for someone who clearly wasn’t coming anytime soon. Judging proved what exactly? The kid was strong and ready to move on, but even after 10 years, Derek still struggled. This boy was the opposite of Derek. Derek had run away in an effort to heal from the experience. 

The phone vibrated in his hands. He took a deep breath and read the text.

_"Seriously, man. Why are you taking so long? I am freezing and the hot guy here is ignoring me. It doesn’t make me feel any warmer. Pls come fast T_T. "_

This made Hale bite his lip and take a deep breath. Looking very closely he could see that the boy was shivering in cold. It was time to end the joke. 

_"I'm here,” _Derek sent.__

__Derek saw the boy raise his head after reading the text and take a step forward, looking around as if searching for someone. Inevitably, he ended up turning to face Derek, who stared back with intensity._ _

__The teenager looked at Hale to the phone in his hand and then back to the Derek’s green eyes, that sparkled with amusement. Finally he understood the situation as quickly as his jaw dropped open._ _

__“You...?” He regained a bit of composure. Derek enjoyed hearing the boy’s voice._ _

__“Me.” Derek replied casually, shrugging and pursing his lips._ _

__“Good Lord!”_ _

__The visible state of the boy brought a smile to Derek’s lips._ _

__“I told you” he reminded the boy._ _

__“Oh my God, I'm totally embarrassed. I... I ... Oh God, I ... I told ... you know ... I hope you are not offended. Why I called you... I mean ... oh, my God ... please tell me that you’re not one of those guys that come out at night beating homosexuals and-”_ _

__“Calm down!” Derek cut him off, confused by the barrage of meaningless words. “I'm not offended and I do not go out at night to hit people.”_ _

__“Oh.” The boy scratched his neck, making the bonnet tilt to the side a little and causing Derek to want to fix it. “But this is Scott’s number. My best friend Scott. I do not understand how you have his number... He could not buy Easter eggs and asked for my help, but it seems like Scott forgot me here!”_ _

__“This is my number. You must have mistyped.”_ _

__“Impossible.” the boy protested arrogantly, “I never... er this is my best friend’s number: 555-46783.”_ _

__Derek smiled._ _

__“You missed three. Mine ends in 86.”_ _

__The boy looked at the mobile screen and pressed one of the keys, as if seeking confirmation. When he let out a weak and embarrassed sigh it was clear the boy had realized his mistake. To save him from embarrassment Derek extended his hand._ _

__“Derek Hale.”_ _

__The boy raised his head and smiled awkwardly, returning the greeting._ _

__“Stiles Stilinski, in one of the most embarrassing situations of his life. I swear it's the first time this has happened to me.”_ _

__“Me too.” Derek chuckled._ _

__They were silent for a moment. Derek watched Stiles and noticed how the boy seemed to be thinking of something from his concentrated facial expression and body posture of someone who was trying to act confident._ _

__“Hey, big guy ... not that I do that, you know, calling out guys who seem bad ... and not that I'm calling you bad ... which does not mean that you are not totally "callable". But .. how about I shut up and you buy me a coffee, to return the compliments I gave you, huh?” The boy even tried to sound bold, but failed miserably._ _

__“Are you sure you want to have a coffee with a bearded psychopath who practices wrestling?” Derek asked, the mirth evident in his eyes as he watched the boy's face turn dark red._ _

__“Dude... you're embarrassing me!”_ _

__Hale allowed himself to smirk as he analyzed the situation. For a brief moment Derek almost denied the offer. After all, the boy seemed young, very young. Almost a child. But the glow of expectancy in his brown eyes and the bright smile full of hope made him change his mind. What’s would be so bad about having a coffee with someone?_ _

__“Not that I usually have coffee with complete strangers, not to mention little girls, but I know a good coffee shop open twenty four hours.” Hale turned and started walking. Stiles managed to catch up to Derek, with a toothy grin and a basket of Easter eggs and cell phone in hand, Derek remembered something. Removing his leather jacket, Derek handed over his coat, noticing the boy was still shivering. Underneath Derek wore a wool sweater which kept him warm._ _

“Hey, man. I'm not a little girl.” Stiles grumbled, but accepted the coat. He handed the bag of chocolate eggs to Derek and pulled on the jacket, zipping it up. He soon stopped shaking. Stiles took out his phone and typed something quickly.

_"Thanks :)"_ , was what the text said on the mobile screen.

Derek didn’t bother to respond. He just turned to face the boy and smiled sincerely. It had been a long time since he had done that. Why he had enjoyed his short time with Stiles, and felt so alive was unknown to Derek. But mostly, why contacting the teen had seemed to make his past problems disappear puzzled the man further. 

All thanks to a text that was accidentally sent to him, Derek was sure, that he could start fresh. Turn over a new leaf, and have another go at life.

Maybe Easter would not be so bad after all...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
